


I Bless the Rains

by NeverlandPixie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fuck the season 4 finale, M/M, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandPixie/pseuds/NeverlandPixie
Summary: Some fluffy, domestic Queliot that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I Bless the Rains

**Author's Note:**

> This might look familiar. I’ve posted this before in a multi chapter story that are a bunch of drabbles, but looking through them again, a few of them deserve to be their own stand alone stories.

Quentin smiles as he hears Eliot walking around in their living room from where he stands in the kitchen chopping vegetables. A soft laugh comes from his throat as he hears the sound of their Alexa turning on. Quentin had to basically beg his husband- that word still gives him butterflies- to buy it. He remembers Eliot rolling his eyes because, ‘There’s spells for music, Q.’ And he knew that, but still, he wanted one, and of course Eliot would never deny him anything for that long and now Eliot uses the machine for almost everything. Quentin let’s out a hum as music starts playing and he can’t help but grin. Eliot’s taste in music is nothing if not interesting.

When he turns, he sees Eliot standing with his back towards him, swaying his hips to the beat of the drums. Quentin can’t hide his smile as he leans against the counter. “You haven’t played this one in a while.” He states, as the first of the lyrics start playing through the speaker

And as soon as they do, Eliot spins around dramatically and lifts a closed fist to his mouth, acting as a microphone and he begins to sing. “I hear the drums echoing tonight!”

At that, Quentin let’s out a surprised laugh. Almost five years of marriage and this man never ceases to amaze him. Eliot begins to saunter over to him, swaying his hips dramatically. “But she hears only echoes of some quiet conversations.” He grabs Quentin’s hand, pulling him out of the kitchen, to his chest and swaying them both. “She’s coming in 12:30 flight, the moonlight wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation.” His hands move to Quentin’s hips and he grips them, encouraging Quentin to move along with him.

He pecks Quentin’s lips before doing another spin as the next part flows through. “I stopped an old man along the way, hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies.” Quentin grins and shakes his head, turning back to return to the kitchen and the counter to finish making dinner, but of course Eliot has other plans.

He squeaks as Eliot grabs his shoulder and spins him back into his chest. “He turned to me as if to say, ‘hurry boy it’s waiting there for you.” When Eliot reaches down and squeezes his ass, Quentin let’s out a sound between a laugh and yelp, swatting him away playfully.

“El, I have to make dinner.”

Eliot smirks at him as he brings the imaginary microphone back to his mouth to bellow out the next part, his eyes twinkling the entire time, “It’s gonna take a lot to get me away from you! There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!” He tilts his head up dramatically. “I bless the rains down in Africa!”

He holds the note longer then necessary and Quentin can practically feel the happiness radiating off the older man. “Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.”

He loves when Eliot gets like this, especially when it’s just the two of them. They’re always happy around their friends, of course, but there’s this secret happiness that he can’t begin to describe when it’s just he and Eliot, alone in their house. “I’m going to finish cooking so we don’t starve tonight, you absolute gorgeous idiot.” Even though the performance is adorable, he really does have to finish making dinner so he walks back into the kitchen, the sound of Eliot’s singing quieting only slightly behind the door.

Quentin finds himself grateful he’s not holding a knife because a few moments later his husband bursts through the kitchen door and it makes Quentin jump in shock. “It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!” He grabs Quentin and dips him before letting go and spinning around the kitchen.

He tries, gods does he try, but Quentin can’t hide his smile. “You’re a pain in my ass.”

Eliot does a few more dance moves as he sings more of the song before turning his attention back to his husband, gently pulling him into arms and holding on tightly. He leans down and kisses Quentin’s ear, feather soft before continuing. “Hurry boy he’s waiting there for you.” Quentin doesn’t miss the fact that Eliot changed the lyrics and his stomach tingles as Eliot lowers his voice to a soft whisper, his breath tickling Quentin’s cheek. “There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.”

He presses their foreheads together, not caring he has to lean down slightly and cups Quentin’s cheeks, rubbing their noses together. “Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.” And it’s such an intimate thing in this silly moment because they’ve basically lived this song. Eliot has almost been taken from him so many times, but he’s always gotten him back. They’ve had to fight tooth and nail for what they have. This, them. Together.

Eliot intertwines their fingers and they sway together as the song fades out. “Fuck, I love you so fucking so much.”

Eliot practically beams at him, pulling him closer. “I love you too.” He cups his cheeks again, bringing their faces closer. “So much.”

And when Eliot kisses him, lifting him up and setting him on the counter, standing between his legs, Quentin almost, _almost_ forgets about dinner.


End file.
